Why Didn't I know?
by Catherine-Lillian99
Summary: Catherine returns home to Vegas with a shocking revelation for her old friend, Sara Sidle. Possible sequel with Morgan, Greg and my OC. A little GSR and Morganders.
1. You must Know

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters. Not even the test tubes are mine. **_

_**Just something my random, very imaginative mind came up with. Please review. Good or bad, greatly appreciated. **_

_**Meghan xxxx**_

Sara returned home, tired after a very rough, complex case. Going about her daily routine she settled her bag by the front door and kicked off her midnight blue pumps before turning on the answering machine. She smiled her toothy, white smile when she recalled the day she and her dog, Daisy, made the answering message.

'Hello this is Sara Sidle. I'm sorry I can't take your call but please leave a message after the tone.' Followed by a playful bark by Daisy, her copper colored, Pomeranian.

"Hey Sara. It's me." The brunette heard a familiar voice she hadn't heard in a while. "I really need to talk to you. There's something you need to know. I know its short notice but I'll be arriving in Vegas at 3 pm, hoping everything goes as planned. See you later. Catherine." Sara lay down on her wicker sofa, contemplating what her dear, old friend could possibly know that would be so important to her. Knowing Catherine, it had to be serious otherwise she wouldn't be coming here. As she thought, exhaustion soon took over her as she battled to stay awake. A battle she knew all too well she wouldn't win. Setting her alarm, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep in her living room as Daisy jumped up and lay beside her.

Meanwhile, Catherine was on the plane heading toward Vegas. She hated to admit she was a little nervous returning home but she had too. She allowed her mind to wander and think about the changes that may have occurred in the Lab since she left. And the changes to her team. Well, Russell's team. Her thoughts were interrupted when the teenage, brunette seated beside her began singing 'Black Widow' by Iggy Azalea a little too loud. The teenager's make-up immaculate face bopped and her hips swayed in time with the music that could be heard from her perfectly pink headphones. Upon seeing the annoyed look on the flight attendant and some of the fellow passengers, the redhead playfully punched the girl in the shoulder.

"Catherine! What the hell?"

"The whole plane can hear you, Lorelei. I'm pretty sure the pilot did too."

"Sorry. I didn't realize. I'm such an idiot." Lorelei apologized, her voice full of sorrow and regret.

"You're not an idiot. You just happen to like that song a little too much. I've known you for three weeks and that's one of the only songs you've sang." Catherine laughed, with a wink. The pilot announced they were landing in Las Vegas causing Catherine's nerves to return and Lorelei's excitement level to increase.

Sara waited in the centre of the airport. Catherine had not mentioned which gate she would be entering through so the centre was the second best place. Sara was still a little tired after not much sleep but she was excited to see her friend again. It had been two years after all. The brunette had rushed to meet her here. Throwing on her jeans and a white sweater before slipping her midnight blue pumps back on and racing into her SUV. Sara's face lit up with joy when she saw her old, beautiful, redheaded friend smiling at her from afar before she began to walk towards her. However, Sara didn't recognize the dark haired teen, chatting to Catherine as they walked toward her. The girl was very pretty. Dark brown locks with caramel and blonde highlights tied into a messy bun while her make-up was absolutely stunning. Despite looking like she belonged at a prom, the teen was casually dressed, wearing her black leggings, pink sweater and ruby red converse.

As the pair approached her, Sara wrapped her pale arms around her old friend. "Hiya Cath. It's great to see you again."

'You too Sara." Catherine replied, softly before pulling herself from Sara's embrace. "There's someone I need you to meet." She began before gesturing to the teenage girl. "This is Lorelei. She's your little sister."


	2. Meet Lorelei, Your Sister

_**Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing. Sad life right?**_

Sara stood there, staring blankly at the young girl before her. As she studied the girl, she noticed similarities between herself and the teenager; the dark brown curls that stopped at her shoulders, the simple but elegant shape of her eyes although Lorelei's were green and even the way she stood, cradling one hand in the other. Sara was a little annoyed with her mother; Laura hadn't said anything but why would she? Her mother still didn't talk to her that much after she brought her here to Vegas.

"Hi Sara." Lorelei whispered, trying to start some kind of conversation between her and her big sister. Sara was too lost in her thoughts to reply so Catherine told her to buy the trio some coffee while she filled Sara in on the months past events.

Sitting down on a nearby bench, "Sara." Catherine yelled, angrily simultaneously once Lorelei was a good distance away, snapping her manicured nails in Sara's dark brown orbs.

"Catherine. Please tell me what's going on? I'm super confused right now."

"Okay. Almost a month ago, the FBI was called to investigate a series of family killings a little outside Quantico. Four families in nine days dead. The Smiths, the Graysons, the Brennans and the Parkers. Lorelei was the only surviving member of the Grayson family. Once she told me her name, I had to know if she was a relative. She has no one else Sara. I ran her name through the adoption database and I got a hit. Lorelei Amber Sidle, 15. Born in San Francisco on February 28th 1999. Daughter of Carl Fleming and Laura Sidle."

"Wait, Cath. Mom was in the mental facility. How in the world did she end up pregnant?"

"Apparently, Mr. Fleming was one of the doctors where your mom was staying. My guess is the pair hooked-up, Laura got pregnant and the state took Lorelei away because of your mom's mental health."

"So you brought her here, for me to take care of? Catherine, you know I'm still hurting over the divorce."

"I know but she has no one else. Carl died twelve years ago and your mom's in care. If you won't look after her, I would be more than happy to take care of Lorelei for you."

"Cath….I need some time to think all this through. Raising a child was something I never wanted…"

"She's your sister, Sara. And she's a teenager. It's not like I'm here with a toddler is it? I'm due back in Quantico next week so I need you to make your decision before I leave okay?

"Okay…Can I at least get to know her first?" Sara asked quizzically. The brunette really needed to learn more about her younger sister before she agreed to be her sole guardian for the remainder of Lorelei's childhood.

"Of course. How about we go to the hotel and unpack our things before we go out for some dinner? My treat." Catherine replied, planning the afternoon in her head before gesturing to the teen to come over here.

"Sure, I'll take you there. And you, Lorelei." Sara flashed her a toothy smile before the young girl shyly smiled in return.

Sara walked out to her car and began loading their luggage into the trunk as the others hopped inside.

"I don't think she likes me, Catherine." Lorelei whispered softly, hoping her big sister would not hear their little conversation.

"She does, sweetheart. Sara just needs some time to adjust to you. Remember she's still a little angry and upset about her divorce okay?"

The young brunette simply nodded in reply before Sara jumped into the driver seat and tied her seatbelt. 'She's never gonna like me. And she won't understand me either. I haven't even told Catherine about….' Then she shuddered, once his name crossed her mind.

"You okay, Lorelei?" Sara asked confused, having been watching the girl staring out the window, deep in thought and seeing a terrified expression on her make up clad face.

"Emmm…me...Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired." She replied, trying to sound her usual confident self when deep inside a secret was eating away at her. Devouring each organ, artery and vein, cutting off her oxygen and blood supplies. She murmured under her breath 'I'm not okay….I'm nowhere near okay. I'm messed up, all because of….'


	3. Dinner Time

The journey to the Eclipse was a little quiet and for the two sisters perhaps a little awkward, which had not gone unnoticed by the older redhead in the car. Catherine had noticed how Sara would steal quick glances at the young adult from her mirror with a friendly beam in her dark orbs while Lorelei would spend her time staring outside, taking in the interesting and rather impressive sights and people that were simply taking her breath away. She really hoped she and Sara would soon hit it off and she would be able start anew here in Las Vegas and leave behind each terrible part of her horrific childhood. Although she would miss her dear friends back in Quantico.

Catherine had decided it would be safer for Lorelei to be taken here immediately for her own personal safety from the suspected man who was targeting wealthy, seemingly perfect families. Catherine hadn't gone into too much depth and detail about the crimes as it was still an ongoing investigation and she did not want to break protocol which could potentially harm her job and her future with the FBI. She knew sooner or later she would have no other potion to tell Sara but hopefully they would catch that sick bastard before he killed again or located Lorelei and perhaps would attempt to harm her in every possible way under the sun.

Lorelei was still staring out the back window, completely mesmerized by the city that stood tall before her eyes. Sara was very thankful that she had that night off work so she would be able to spend some much needed quality time with her new found sister but in some ways, she hoped she could get out of her current situation and the flimsy, sort of family dinner.

Once they reached their destination, Sara chose to wait in her car while the girls prepared themselves for the evening ahead. She couldn't help think about what may have happened in Quantico and also what Lorelei's thoughts on being adopted were. She had been moved between families which Sara knew all too well was a very difficult situation. According to Catherine and the records, Lorelei had once been adopted after birth until the mother ended up in prison for killing her husband. This brought back some painful memories for Sara as she recalled her horrifying and terribly painful past but it had molded her into a smart, independent woman she was today. The brunette was happy to learn that her little sister was only three at the time and she probably had no clear recollection of the couple and those events.

A few months after everything was sorted, Lorelei went to live with the Grayson's. John Grayson was a successful business man while Annabel was a preschool teacher at one of the local schools. The pair had two biological sons; Peter and Bobby. Peter was twenty five and a fully trained pediatrician while Bobby worked at a local garage as an assistant mechanic. He was four years younger than Pete but Peter was still the favorite of the two. He always had perfect grades and he was quite the football player. Bobby on the other hand was a little less gifted. He wasn't very intelligent but a damn good soccer captain. The men didn't really seem like brothers to be honest. In fact, they were complete opposites. Peter had curly blonde locks with bright blue eyes while Bobby's were a dark, deep green. He had messy, jet black hair which surprisingly went well with his eye color.

Lorelei had been welcomed into their family with a joyous celebration. She really felt like she belonged with the Graysons' but as time progressed, Lorelei lost the innocence she once had, in the first of many incidents she would never discuss. Sara hadn't been warned about these and Catherine didn't even know. They would have no idea of what was coming later, something that would bring the sisters together or tear them apart forever.

Sara was rudely interrupted from her thoughts by the annoying persistent beeping of her cell phone. Upon seeing the caller I.D. she rolled her eyes. _He_ was the last person she needed to talk too right now but she knew he would just keep bothering her all day if she didn't answer.

"Hi Gil." Sara greeted, with seemingly no tone of in her voice.

"Sara, I need to talk to you….about what you said before…I know you've probably moved on but I realized something earlier. I realized that I consider the wrong things my priority and the right things were all pushed to the side, including you." Grissom announced. Sara could feel her heart breaking from his words and how softly and honestly he spoke.

"Gil…I forgive you but I have my own priorities now. I'd love to see you again but I'm a little swamped. Catherine came to see how I was holding up. We are just gonna have a girly weekend. I deserve a break apparently." Sara lied. She really hated lying through her teeth to a man she once loved but now she was having stronger feelings for a certain individual. She needed to move on and live her life. Like Catherine had once said, "Never doubt and Never Look Back." That was a truth that now applied to Sara too.

"Sara, please. I want you here with me….as soon as possible."

"You should have thought about that before I filed." She hung up her cell and flung into onto the passenger seat. She no longer cared anymore. Lorelei was going to become her priority pretty soon and she wanted to be the best big sister she could be, maybe even her idol.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

"Wow Cath, I can see why your father bought shares in this casino." Sara laughed. The meal was possibly one of the best in her lifetime. The Eclipse was a difficult hotel to get a dinner reservation for but with Catherine by your side, that was the last thing you needed.

"Yeah Catherine, it was the B.E.S.T." Lorelei laughed too. She had gotten to learn a little more about her sister and her other 'sister' Catherine. She really admired Sara and maybe she was the one person she needed to help change her life around.

"I'm glad you liked it." Catherine said, gesturing to Tom, one of the many waiters, to come collect the bill. He simply smiled at her with a soft, loving gleam in his dark brown orbs. Catherine flirtatiously smiled back in return with a little flutter of her ocean blue eyes.

"He's totally got a crush on you, Catherine." Lorelei couldn't help to state the obvious.

"Lorelei! He doesn't."

"Oh yes he does. Those dopey love eyes were all meant for you. And I think you like him baaaaack." Lorelei teased, with a little flawless giggle.

"I do not. I'm seeing someone."

"Doesn't mean you can't flirt with others."

"That's such a slutty thing to say, sis." Sara said, getting involved in the action. She had already guessed by the way her sister dressed she had a slutty bad side.

"Sara, you mean to say you never flirted with another guy while you were married to Grissom?" Catherine asked, curiously. The conversation had suddenly gotten very interesting.

"Nope, never."

"Wow, you deserve a medal. I cannot resist a little flirting on the side." Catherine replied with a wink.

"Well, you are the flirtatious type Cath."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Sara?"

"I was just kidding. I didn't mean to offend you….I was just." Sara panicked, rambling off an apology while Catherine kept her game face on and Lorelei couldn't resist a little giggle at the pair.

"Ye guys are so cute." Lorelei laughed, thinking she was only joking but Sara had other ideas. Sara had spent many nights just dreaming about having Catherine sleeping peacefully beside her so she could stare at that beautiful frame in all its glory. She fantasized about Catherine a little too often especially after she left Vegas. In away, it was the only way Sara felt close to her again.

"Lorelei, I'm dating Danny remember?" Catherine asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that fell on the table.

"Oh yeah. The young, dark haired dude. He's HOOOTTT. You're one lucky woman." Lorelei replied, recalling how she had developed quite the crush on the young man. He was a little younger than Catherine, by about five years and he was simply amazing and an absolute gentleman. Lorelei always laughed when she would see him following Catherine around like a lost puppy.

"Thanks. But he's a little old for you."

"Catherine are you serious? I think George Clooney is the best looking man that ever lived and he's like fifty! I'd take him any day of the week."

"Lorelei!" Sara yelled, almost sounding like her mother. "Don't talk like that."

"I'm fifteen and from what I understand I belong to the state at this moment of time but I'm under Catherine's supervision so you can't discipline me!"

"You're my sister and no matter who you're with or where you are I'll always be you there for you. I would like to be you guardian; sis but I need your full cooperation too. Can you do that?"

"I think I can rise to that challenge." Lorelei agreed before shaking her sister's warm, pale hand, sealing their deal.

_**So…Tell me what you think. As a writer I love receiveing reviews, positive or negative. They make us HAPPY to know someone is actually taking time out of their life to read our fics.**_

_**Meghan xx**_


	4. Why?

Sara returned to her usually quiet home after her dinner with her old friend and Lorelei. Little did she know what awaited her inside?

Watching from her vantage point in her car, she saw the light burning brightly through the living room window. Unfortunately, she couldn't see who or what was inside. 'That light was off when I left…..I better…just in case.' She thought as all the worst case scenarios flew through her mind. She dialed 911 but didn't call. There would be time for that later if needs be. Taking out her backup gun which she carried under the driver's seat, she cautiously hopped out the SUV, her dark eyes locked on the living room window.

Mindlessly, she tiptoed to her back door; she noticed a dark figure through one of the other windows. The night seemed almost eerie. There was no moon and no one was around, not even the neighbors. For Las Vegas, the city that never sleeps, having no one around felt a little off. Looking around she realized there wasn't a car in the driveway nor parked in the garage. There were no voices to be heard and no lights to get lost in, just the light in the living room which was guiding her way. Not that she really needed much help. It was completely silent.

Her pale, shaking hand traveled to her gun holster carrying her Glock. She realized the safety, preparing herself for whoever was in there. A small wave of panic crept into her that made her shiver as much as cold on a winter's day.

The brunette continued to walk towards her home, her thoughts worsening every step she took. She knew she shouldn't be scared. She was a CSI for god's sake but no one had ever been in her house without permission or an invitation and she experienced this on a weekly basis.

Turning the little silver key she opened the wooden door, keeping her gun squarely in front of her. Until a sound of laughter echoed through her hallway. She instantly recognized that charming, irresistible laugh.

"Gil….What are you doing here?"

"I said I needed to see you, dear." He flashed her that pearly white smile that always made her heart melt.

"About what?" Sara asked angrily, although he had made it pretty clear on the cell earlier why he wanted her.

"I want you. I promise I'll be here for you, through whatever hardships we will have to endure. I still love you, Sara." Gil replied the honesty and love showing in his bright eyes.

"I will always love you, Gil but….I don't know if we're meant to be. I gave you everything, without getting much in return."

Sara threw herself onto the sofa beside him, a toothy smile beaming on her pale face. He reached down and took her hand in his large one. She looked at him, tears welling in her dark orbs. She tried her hardest to fight them off but when he was talking to her like a goddess she couldn't hold back. Then she did something she wished she hadn't. Act on Impulse. It had been too long since she felt loved and was in desperate need of some human contact. She reached up and her lips came crashing down on Grissom's. She wound her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. When air became an issue, Sara broke the kiss and smiled. God, he loved that smile.

"I promise you I will not be the same man I once was, Sara. I want you and only you." Gil smiled, kissing her cheek, softly.

"I'll give you one more shot. But before I do there's something you must know." Sara watched his jaw drop once the words escaped her lips.

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"No nothing like that. I have a sister." Sara announced, watching Gil who was equally as shocked as Sara was once she found out from Catherine.

"Wow….Really?" Grissom said, his voice was shaky but seemed intrigued and very interested on the details.

"Well, remember when I said Catherine was back. Well, she didn't return alone….."

_**I know its short but I'm having a little trouble thinking about where I should go with the story. If ye guys have any ideas, PM me or add me on KIK: meghanbxxx or follow me on twitter: meghan_brosnan**_

_**Thanks for reading, please review. Xxx **___


	5. Dream or Reality?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, unfortunately. I only own Lorelei, my OC.**_

I was sleeping, just like everybody else. Sleeping, sleeping, and sleeping until I felt him breathe warm air on my frail neck. Although his breath was warm, I could feel the coldness and pain he would soon inflict on me. I felt a steel handcuff lock around my wrist telling me there was no escaping the horrors I would face for the next hour. I smelt him. A mix of tobacco and alcohol, both common problems of many diseases and deaths. I would never understand why he did those things to himself. He should know all too well about death.

I lay there, my body fully clothed until he began. I remember how he would kiss my strawberry lips while I tried my hardest to scream to warn someone but we were always alone. I guess he got a boost of enthusiasm from my screams because he always became much more vigorous and carnivorous each time I tried. Then his large, rough hands would start tugging at the hem of my pink tank top before he removed it, ever so slowly from my chest revealing my bra clad breasts. He never rushed this….He was always so slow and sensual about it.

He began a trail of hard, unloving kisses from my neckline to the valley of my breasts before he would unclasp my bra. Then he would practically eat one nub while he massaged the other, preparing it for the torture it would soon endure. I always felt sore and my nipples were left redder than raw meat once he completed this painful task. To him, it must have been enjoyable in some way. If this was someone I cared it about, I would possibly be dripping wet by now but I didn't care about this piece of trash.

"Enjoying yourself yet?" He said, and flipped me back onto my back. He wanted to see my face and how much he was going to hurt me.

"Stop it, please!"

He ripped off my shorts and panties in one swift move. He spread my legs without even struggling. I was too weak to keep them together. Besides, refusing him would only make him hurt me more. I braced myself for what was next. But nothing could ever prepare me for what was coming. He entered me viciously causing me to let out a pitiful scream. I can't understand how he got off on me, I was twelve this time. It was the first of many times. He would just laugh at me when I tried to push him off. He tore into me several more times before turning me on my stomach and kissing my soft cheek. I buried my face in the pillow and began to cry.

I soon learnt not to cry and just take what I was getting but the fear never left me and it probably never will. I hear him call my name "Lorelei, Lorelei."

"Lorelei wake up." Catherine yelled, shaking me by my right arm. "Its ten thirty, we promised we would meet Sara at twelve remember?"

"Oh yeah….Sorry." The brunette apologized, with a worried look etched on her face.

"You okay?" Catherine seemed pretty concerned, upon seeing the young girl's face. She didn't look tired. She looked traumatized and very frightened.

"Yeah I'm fine….Why?" She replied, perhaps a little too quickly but Catherine shrugged her off. If she didn't want to talk about it, she wasn't gonna make her. The redhead went back to curling her hair while Lorelei hopped out of bed until she saw her reflection in the mirror. All she could think about was him and what would happen if he tried to hurt her again. Then she did something, something she would regret forever. She grabbed the mirror and smashed it off a nearby wall.

"Lorelei, what the hell? I've got to pay for that." Catherine yelled, completely shocked by her actions.

"Well you should have no problem. You can afford it. Besides, you probably won't need to. This hotel is practically yours." Catherine couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lorelei had suddenly changed and kids don't just drastically change overnight. "Are you upset about something?"

"No I'm not. Just leave me alone." Lorelei screamed, running to the bathroom before slamming the door shut.

Catherine stood, still in shock after what had just happened. Picking up the pieces of glass that had fallen on the dark wine rug, she wondered how Lorelei had changed just like that. Yes, most teenagers were very rebellious and rather hormonal but speaking from experience, Lindsey never was that bad. 'There's something she's not telling me…..What could it be? No….Nothing that bad could have happened….She seems perfectly fine, I'm just overreacting but what if I'm not?'

_**Please review, follow and fave. Thanks for reading! **____** Xx**_

_**Got any ideas or need any help?**_

_**KIK: meghanbxxx**_

_**Twitter: meghan_brosnan**_


	6. What happened?

"Lorelei?" Catherine whispered quietly, squeezing the young girl's hand tightly, afraid to let go. Lorelei was in a daze and a complete state of confusion. She had no idea about what had just happened or what was going on.

Her bright eyes fluttered open and were met by a unusually dark pair. The eyes were so dark and full of fear and worry. They didn't look anything like they usually did. The color had even changed. Lorelei's eyes fluttered open a little more to allow her to study her company's expression.

Catherine's bright blue orbs were red from a possible amount of tears and her eye makeup was spread across her pale face. She looked like she had not slept a wink in days. Then Lorelei saw noticed a couple of butterfly sutures on her friend's forehead, despite her attempts to cover them with her bangs. Catherine smiled her breathtaking, reassuring smile before squeezing her hand once more.

Lorelei looked down at her own petite frame. Her right arm was in a cast along with some cuts and bruises on her arms and chest area. Those were the visible marks. Lifting up the blanket, she saw more of the horrors that awaited her. Her long, tanned legs were torn as if a tiger was having its way with a fawn. Some were covered with plasters and dressings while the others were left exposed to the air that seemed non existent in the room.

Allowing a tear to stream down her face, she asked Catherine for the little pocket mirror that stood on the windowsill. Catherine simply nodded in reply as she handed the object to the girl. She knew it probably wasn't the best idea but Lorelei was going to find out one way or another. That was when Lorelei broke down in tears. Screaming, crying, sobbing.

"Tha...That's not me Cath! I..it can't...can't be." The girl screamed, throwing the mirror across the room, smashing it off a nearby wall before it shattered to the ground. Catherine sat beside her on the typical hospital bed and cradled her in her arms, rocking her slowly, back and fourth like a baby, whispering sweet nothings into her ears while her other hand ran through her dark brown locks

Lorelei couldn't contain the tears. She was a mess for reasons unknown. Like the redhead, she had butterfly sutures just more of them plus a lot of bruises and a purple/ blue eye.

"What hap...happened?" She managed to stutter out. Talking was proving to be more difficult then one could possibly imagine.

"Lorelei...A man, a very bad man. He hurt you... I tried to stop him but then the next thing I know, I'm waking up in a hospital." Catherine cried recalling that terrible, horrific night.

"And Sara's...she's..."

Ooohh. What could have happened the girls? And what's going on with Sara?

Please review and rate, :) xx

I'm actually in need of some help with this story so if anyone would be interested and kind enough please pm me or twitter: meghan_brosnan or leave a comment in the reviews.

Thanks for your support! :)


	7. Safe and Sound, Well all Except One

Vartann studied the red haired woman that sat before him looking down at the tiled floor, not daring to make eye contact with him while she sobbed. Her strawberry blonde locks were tied back into a effortless ponytail and her ocean blue eyes remained stained from the wet tears. She hadn't bothered with makeup and she didn't seem to care if her ex saw her like this. Catherine was happy that Lou was on this case though, it made her feel safer under his protection. He always made her feel better even after they broke up. He still treated her like a good friend despite the secrets, sex and untrustworthiness.

Vartann took Catherine's pale, trembling hand in his causing her to finally look him in the eye. He shone her a reassuring smile to show he understood and placed a gentle kiss on her hand. Then she did the unthinkable, she smiled back. It was the first sign of happiness she had shown since the day of the tragic event and Lou was happy to be the one to not only witness but cause this beautiful smile. He tried his best not to kiss her and hold her in his strong, muscular arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. That was her new boyfriends job.

Before this day, Catherine's stubborn side was showing a little too often. The former CSI refused to leave Lorelei's bedside. She felt somewhat responsible for what had happened. She had been the one to bring Lorelei to Vegas to meet her big sister. She never expected anything like this to occur.

Meanwhile, the younger CSIs Morgan and Greg had taken it upon themselves to question Sara's sister. Lorelei was still shaken after Catherine's revelation and all she wanted was someone to hold onto and be there for her. That person whom she wanted to be Catherine had come in the shape of a young blonde CSI named Morgan.

Morgan sat on the uncomfortable hospital bed with her loving arms draped around the young brunette. Greg remained standing by the bed while Lorelei cried loudly into Morgan's pink blouse causing some stares from the other occupants in the hospital. She was afraid to let go of her, afraid that she would be raped or assaulted again.

Greg couldn't bring himself to look at the teen. Seeing her upset was making him feel sick. He had to resist the urge to vomit right there and then but he needed to be strong for Lorelei's sake. Still avoiding eye contact, Greg asked gently not to startle the girl,"Can you walk me through what happened when you and Catherine Willows went to the residence of Sara Sidle?"

The brunette looked up at Morgan who nodded as she ran her manicured nails through the girl's curls. "We walked up to Sara's house b..but Catherine got worried when she saw that the front door was already open and there was no sign of Sara anywhere...Th..Then we walked into the l...living room and...we..we saw..." That was when Lorelei's pale face almost became transparent.

Morgan tried her hardest to contain the tears welling in her eyes when she saw the fear and terror in her emerald green eyes. Cases involving kids were always pretty tough especially when you knew the child. No child should have to go through any pain. No one deserves it not even a minor. "Go on, Lorelei. I know you can. You're doing great."The blonde whispered silently, tightening her grip on the girl showing she was here for her and she wasn't going anywhere.

"Catherine ran to her...There was b..blood everywhere. I was about to call for help when he grabbed me. He...He hit me and t...t..threw me onto the floor and then Cath tried to pry him off me. He hit her on the head with the glass lamp and she fell, unconscious...Her head was bleeding...I sta...stab..stabbed him with some of the broken glass and he cut me at least 3 times..."

"Do you remember what he looked like? Glasses? Birthmark?" Greg interrupted squeezing Lorelei's left hand, careful not to hurt her scratches and cuts.

"I know who he is, Greg. His..His names Peter Grayson..."

"Your adoptive parents eldest son." Greg thought before leaving the girls and calling Brass to put out a broadcast for this sick son-of-a-Bitch who had raped Lorelei, murdered Sara and attacked each of the females.

The young CSI and Lorelei lay on the bed in silence until the one aching question in her chest was begging to be asked escaped her strawberry pink lips."Morgan?"

"Yeah Lorelei?"

"What happens me now?" Morgan releases a deep breath she wasn't even aware she was holding. She and her fiancé had already spoken with Catherine about Lorelei's future and Catherine agreed that it was a very good idea, if they were willing to go through with it. Morgan knew what Sara would want her and Greg to do. Sara was the only one who knew of Morgan's pregnancy while everyone knew about the engagement.

"Lorelei...How would you like to live with Greg and me?" Morgan replied sweetly and softly with a large toothy smile. Lorelei smiled back, completely in shock. "You mean it?"

"Yes. Firstly, we would have to ask some people but then we could be your new 'Mom' and 'Dad'." Morgan and Lorelei cried happy tears, her arms still wrapped around the brunette. "Okay...Mom.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked it.

Please review and if you would like me to maybe continue with Greg, Morgan and Lorelei than please say so.

Thanks again, Meghan xo


	8. The Funeral

_**This is more than likely the last chapter but if anyone would like me to continue don't be afraid to ask.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own CSI or its characters.**_

I walked behind the wooden tomb which encased Sara's broken body. Nick, Greg, Grissom, Hodges, Henry, Russell and Brass each carrying the casket to its future resting place while the others walked silently behind, many crying until they couldn't no more and others trying to keep strong for me. Morgan squeezed my shoulder lightly as I looked up to meet her with a reassuring smile. I had yet to move in with the Sanders-Brody household but Morgan was already beginning to act like a mother.

I stood silently, surrounded by numerous friends, acquaintances and colleagues of my elder sister. The soft spoken words of the minister, though intending to comfort, merely served to widen the already gaping hole in my young heart. She knew she would never be complete again. I may have only known my only sister for a few weeks but within that short time period, I had been shown so much love and devotion but most importantly, trust.

I watched wordlessly as the casket that held her was slowly lowered to its eternal resting place beneath the surface. I was standing by her grave with a heartbroken Greg and Morgan on either side of me. It was a sunny day and there were not many clouds in the bright blue sky. I looked skyward as I felt a wet, cold drop of rain hit my pale arm. A light shower that did not last very long followed. I recalled what my social worker had once said, "People say when it rains at a funeral, the heavens are weeping for your loss too." My cold, numb fingers released a sunflower on command. Not usually the type of flower at funerals but I wanted everyone to know what Sara was to me. She was the sun to my world and I wish everyone would have that same sister bond we shared. I followed the flowers progress before it came to rest on the coffin.

Once I had taken the trowel and piled a shovelful of dirt over the wooden coffin and the final prayers had been recited, I studied the guests to guarantee I had thanked everyone. I watched as Detective Vartann gently but firmly slid his large, muscular arm over Catherine's shoulder in an attempt to console her. I watched as Nick tugged on Grissom's arm, willing him away from this terrible place and away from the sorrow and hurt he was presently feeling. Nick took one look at the battered expression before he left him to wallow alone.

As the mourners slowly departed, leaving only a little group of people surrounding Sara's grave that was decorated with pictures, colorful flowers and a large wreath that I had purchased which read 'Sister'.

I slipped away from the group and settled myself under an old cherry blossom tree. I finally allowed the tears that had been stinging my emerald green eyes, fall from my eyes. I continued crying until I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I glanced up to see. It was Greg.

"Thanks Lorelei…for making Sara happier. You really changed her life." He whispered reassuringly.

"Yeah…I'm the reason she's dead." I replied just as quietly as I fumbled with the pink leaves that had fallen from the tree.

"You're not kiddo. Its Peter's fault. And don't worry. Brass is thinking life without parole and possibly the death sentence."

I nodded. I didn't even think it was necessary to reply. Peter had hurt me so much that him not going to jail wouldn't have had any effect on me but I guess, he deserved to especially for killing my sister and attacking Catherine. "I just want to go home now, Greg. With you and Morgan."

Greg took my hand and led me to the car. I bit my lower lip as I hopped into the backseat. Morgan's head dropped and she shone me another one of her famous reassuring smiles. I could see Morgan had been crying. Her eyes had been decorated with ruby red rings and her mascara had been smudged but she need not care. Greg cranked it and drove away. I could not bring myself to look back and catch one more glimpse of my sister's grave.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Seven months later:

"Mom!" Lorelei exclaimed loudly as she ran into the hospital room as quick as lightning. "Where is he? Where is he?"

She was greeted by one of the most beautiful sights she had ever laid eyes on. Morgan was sitting up, cradling the cutest baby boy imaginable. He resembled the blonde CSI very much so with the exception of Greg's breathtaking eyes. Lorelei threw herself onto the bed beside her before the new mother handed the baby to his 'big sister'.

"He's adorable." She whispered gently, not to disturb the slumbering boy.

"Thanks Lorie." Morgan whispered almost inaudibly, kissing the young brunette's cheek. "What's his name?"

"Teddy Alex Sanders."

"It's beautiful…Mom."

Greg leaned on the wooden doorframe, watching his wife, baby boy and his daughter. Yes, he no longer cared what people thought or said. Lorelei was their daughter as far as he was concerned. She even called them 'Mom' and 'Dad' to prove it. There life had been so great, he just wished Sara could be here to meet Teddy and be reunited with Lorelei once again.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Thanks everyone, it was pretty hard writing a funeral. I apologize, its pretty bad I know.**_

_**Please review, follow & fave**_

_**Meghan xoxoxox**_


End file.
